


Damn Dog

by Kerocene



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Shadow Moses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerocene/pseuds/Kerocene
Summary: Hal and Dave have been living together for a while, but Hal fears when his heat will strike around the alpha. Thanks to a torn shirt, however, his fears come true a bit fasterI haven't written a fanfiction in almost 8 years and I wrote this at 1 AM so forgive the mistakes.





	Damn Dog

Hal had lived with Dave for a few months now in his hidden Alaskan cabin, recovering from their time at Shadow Moses. The adjustment was a little rough from Hal; he wasn’t used to living in such close quarters with another person. Dave made the transition easier for him by teaching him his daily routines of feeding his sled dogs (six very excitable huskies), gathering wood for the fireplace and preparing simple meals. He even helps Hal set up a workspace in a spare room for his computers so he could continue his hacking work without any interference. All in all, Hal was starting to feel right at home with the man except…

The overpowering scent of the alpha permeated all parts of the cabin. Hal, a nervous wreck of an omega, tried to grin and bear it for the most part. He was injected with heat blockers when he was captured by Liquid’s team, as they didn’t want to take any chance that his body would hinder his progress on their walking nuclear death machine. What worried Hal was the length this medication would numb his body’s desires; he knew being in the home of an alpha, especially one he had grown far too fond of, was a recipe for disaster. As far as Dave knew he was just a beta; neutral smelling and unaffected by the pheromones that would drive any unclaimed omega up the wall. 

For the meantime, Hal pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind, knowing that fretting over the unknown will just drive him up the wall. Pushing up from his desk he trotted out from his ‘office’ and to the kitchen. Crossing the threshold he skidded to a stop and remained still as he felt blood rush to his cheeks. 

Not yet aware of the other man’s presence, Dave stood at the sink rinsing out his coffee mug as per usual. Except this time the man decided to do the simple action shirtless, a sight Hal had been so lucky to see when he helped the man breakout his cell. This time, however, Dave was dripping in sweat, skin shiny and highlighting every detail of his muscles as he moved around the sink. Finally finishing cleaning his mug, Dave shut off the water and placed it in the metal bowl, the ringing sound snapping Hal out of his haze and releasing a small sound of surprise from his lips. 

Hearing the noise, Dave peered over his shoulder at Hal in the doorway. 

“... Something wrong Otacon,” he asked, raising a dark brow in questioning. 

Jumping back slightly, Hal fidgeted with his hands, trying to quickly find the words to say the justify his creepy gawking. 

“I u-uh!! Wanted to make, uh… coffee?” was what the so called genius spit out, hoping it was convincing enough to snub out any of Dave’s suspicious. 

Not looking convinced, Dave sauntered up to Hal and placed his thick, calloused hand to his forehead.  
“You feeling alright? You’re awful warm right now.”

Unintentionally Hal felt himself lean into the touch slightly, welcoming the pressure the alpha was applying. Dave’s hands were rough but gentle, capable of giving comfort despite the acts of violence they have committed. 

“Y-yeah I’m all good Snake, just… just a bit tired from work! May I, uh, ask why you’re standing around shirtless?” 

“Mishka decided it would be a good idea to grab onto it while I was feeding the dogs. Tore a decent chunk out of it, so it’s gonna be made into a rag since its pretty unwearable,” Snake huffed, “Well, if you’re ok I’m going to get a shower.”

Dave dropped his hand from Hal’s forehead (much to the omegas displeasure) and sauntered past him, disappearing into his bedroom. Hal, still blushing like a fool, touched the spot where Dave had touched him and sighed happily. Peering over to the couch in their family room, Hal noticed the tattered shirt in question lazily draped over the back. 

Something inside of Hal sparked an idea and one he would need to carry out fast before the alpha returns out of the shower. Stumbling over to the couch, Hal stretched out a shaky hand and picked up the cloth before sitting down. Face hot, he slowly raised the black shirt up and took a deep breath. 

Almost instantly, the musky odor of alpha flooded his senses and sent blood to his groin. Hal let out a muffled moan and inhaled again, overwhelmed by the rich cedar-like odor of Dave’s scent mixed with sweat from working outside. He shifted his hips awkwardly, trying to get friction from his now tight jeans before deciding it wasn’t enough. Releasing one hand from the delicious smelling shirt, Hal clumsily undid his pants and pulled them down with his boxers, letting his dripping erection pop free. 

Knowing his time was limited, Hal made quick work of stroking his aching cock, precome dripping all over his had and stomach. He kept breathing his Dave’s scent as he hid his groans, hand moving as fast as humanly possible. The sensation was almost too much for Hal and was nearing the end when he noticed something change suddenly. It felt as if his body was lit on fire as every inch of his skin burned, sweat running down his face. He gasped, scared of what this could mean and, to test his hypothesis, he reached a hand between his legs and- 

Oh no.

Probing fingers felt slick pouring out from his hole rapidly, body now craving something inside of him. Hal whined; he was in heat now. 

Unsure of what to do in the haze, Hal experimentally pushed in two fingers to his aching hole and threw his head back in pleasure at the sensation. As he lifted his face up he couldn’t contain himself and moaned “D-Dave…!” 

“Hal? Is everything ok?”

Hearing the voice come out from the other room made Hal freeze but nothing could have been done; within seconds Dave was out, towel only around his waist and concern on his face. Once he looked at Hal, however, his nostrils flared and inhaled the sweet lavender scent of the omega in heat. 

“Hal…” Dave said, almost like he was in awe. 

“Please Dave… H-help…” 

As if instinct took over, Dave swooped down and lifted the skinny man up in his strong arms, bringing him into his room and gently placing him down on the bed. He made work of pulling off Hal’s pants and crawled on top of him, looking the hacker in the face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega…” Dave muttered, voice heavy, “Fuck Hal you look and smell… Amazing...” 

The praise went instantly to his throbbing dick, whining at the thought that Dave thought he was even somewhat appealing. 

“I-I didn’t know when to bring it up. The suppressors they gave me at Shadow Moses had blocked off my heats completely but,” Hal paused, brining the torn shirt he was still clinging to up to his face, “I think… t-this caused it to override a-any effects it still had.” 

Dave looked at the shirt and instantly gained a hungry look on his face. In seconds he had his face pressed into Hal’s neck, inhaling and licking his scent glands before moving up to nibble on his jaw line. 

“A lousy sweaty shirt was all you needed to go into heat? My scent really has that effect on you, huh,” Dave bucked his hips and ground against Hal’s dick, eliciting a moan from the man, “Fuck Hal, I’ve dreamed of this since you moved in here.”

Hal threaded his fingers through Dave’s thick hair before running his blunt nails down the alpha’s well toned back. God, he wanted to touch every part of this legendary man. First, however, he needed to address this sudden development.

“You wanted- you thought about having sex with me,” He questioned then moaning as Dave brought his hips down again for another grind.  
“God yes, I wanted to fuck you like no tomorrow and - shit - you being an omega,” Dave paused as he kissed down his neck, feeling Hal’s Adam’s Apple bob, “Just makes it even better.”

Hal could cry at the statement- he never felt like any alpha would want a scrawny omega like him yet here they are, with Dave pinning him down and proclaiming his desire to make love to him. Knowing he needed to speak it before anything could move forward, Hal grabbed Dave’s face and had them look eye to eye. 

“Dave please, I n-need this from you. Please, I’m begging, fuck me.”

With the consent in the air, Dave lunged forward and attacked his mouth, shoving his tongue against the others. Hal moaned into it and made a displeased sound as Dave broke away to remove his shirt, then returned to moaning as Dave moved down to suck on his nipples. 

“Hgnn! Dave I’m- please I need you in me!” 

A chuckled deep from Dave’s throat could be heard before he pushed up to kiss Hal again. He sat back on the bed and dropped his towel, showing of his throbbing erection. Hal felt slick push out at the sight; Dave’s cock was thick and long, with large veins lining it and a line of precome dripping from the mushroomed head. Dave grabbed Hal’s knees and pushed them apart gentle to get a better view of this aching hole. Licking his lips, a deep guttural sound echoed from Dave as he dropped down between the omega’s legs and attacked with his mouth. 

Hal saw white as he felt Dave’s tongue push inside of him and thrashed violently, grabbing fistfuls of the alpha’s hair. Pushing up, Dave’s face came into Hal’s field of vision and he could see slick dripping down the man's chin.

“Best damn thing I’ve ever tasted,” Dave hummed happily, then shifting into place so his cock was lined up with Hal’s hole. From there, he slowly pushed in, ecliting an almost scream from the lanky omega beneath him. Dave grunted, with Hal being very warm and tight around him making it very hard not to just pound into him. 

Slowly Dave started thrusting and drinking in the sounds Hal was letting out; he has learned quickly the man is rather noisy in bed. 

Quickly things get more intense and the self restraint Dave tried to have before was gone. He fucked the man hard, driving his cock deep inside which each push. As he was reaching his end he felt his knot beginning to swell at the base and catch on Hal’s hole until, with one great thrust, his knot grew to full size. Hal could feel Dave dump loads of cum inside of him, filling him up and satisfying the omega in his mind that an alpha had come to mate him in his time of need. Dave shuddered and shifted his hips slightly, riding out his orgasm, before both of them died down to the sound trying to catch their breaths. 

Hal had his head laid back on the pillows as he felt Dave’s hand gentle touch his jaw, turning his face to the flushed alpha. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing honestly… this is the best sensation I’ve ever had.” 

Dave smiled and leaned down to kiss Hal. He pulled back slightly, noses still pressed against each other and looked at Hal through his lashes. 

“So I guess this means we're more than work partners now, huh?”

Hal breathlessly laughed and kissed him. This was the start of something Hal never thought possible and he was ecstatic.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked this, this is me feeding my otasune ABO fantasies late at night tbh


End file.
